No Exit
by StawberryFreak
Summary: When you trapped in his trap. There's no exit. / First Fict in Happy Tree Friends fandom :3 / Starring : Flippy, Fliqpy and Flaky! / Rating can change in the next chapter? / [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!] : The Suffer Comes Again
1. The Begining of All

_StawberryFreak_ : Hello there XD umm.. this is my first fict in HTF Fandom, and also in English too. Sorry if my grammar also bad (my english test doesn't really perfect, lol) so, disclaimer are MondoMedia and of course, this storyline is made by me~ well, let's begin my fiction maybe it's short chapter but enjoy! :D

* * *

**No Exit**

* * *

The girl in red is still hugging her pillow. She was trembling from this morning and until now she isn't stopped yet. The room is very dark without any lights, her eyes still open in fear. Knowing that Flaky—the girl's name—was in _his_ house, she can't stop think that her body, her life was in danger.

It's was 02:18 AM and she still try to close her eyes for another rest of the day.

Suddenly, a big shout is hear from next to her room...

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=_

_**Oh, come on! I just want to torture her! **_. There's just one people in that room, but the baritone looks like two person were get their argument.

The dark-green haired boy punch the mirror infront of him. "I told you, no! You always take everything I have! And now, she's scared to me! She know from the other people that I'm a bloody-psychopath… it's… it's…", Flippy was speechless after some flashback of red-headed girl look up at him with full of scared.

_**Like the hell I care… she scared at our body… not our side, right? **_

"Just shut up..." he hissed. His gaze were pointed at the cracked mirror. Two pairs of golden eyes were looking at him with a sneer. _**Flippy, now I'm promised that I won't kill her or anything else… I just want to see her.**_

"I don't trust you"

_**Well, if I did it, you can take control this body for long time. I won't disturb you in every single time. How is it?**_

Flippy's head were bowed. His fists clenched tightly. He want to make Flaky feel comfort to him, why everything goes hard? But, this time, he was confused for giving his _dark side_—Fliqpy a chance. Once he give him a full control, he can't ever take it back again. He must get other people true feelings to get his body back or if Fliqpy give up and lend his body again.

_**I asked you~**_

"Tch, okay then… I'll lend you my body… but remember your promise! If you make her die, I'll kill you and myself…"

* * *

_StawberryFreak_ : *evil laughs* review, please? XD


	2. A Courage That Shrunk

_StawberryFreak_ : Back to my fict~ XD As usually, Happy Tree Friends belongs to MondoMedia and the storyline is mine. Thanks for the reviews especially for **marga16**, **Trin**, **Graciella**, **Jirachi's Wish **and **boony832** in chapter one :3

I want to give you all a quotes from the Author of War is a Force That Gives Us Meaning!

"The rush of battle if often a potent and lethal addiction, for war is drug." **—Chris Hedges**

And now, for the chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

**No Exit**

* * *

At the noon, Flaky was cook in the kitchen for the lunch. She's still afraid from the owner of this house so she cook without any voice. _"Where's him? Even he doesn't go outside the room.."_ said Flaky in her mind. The food is already on the dinner table and she proud of it, hoping her works can be appreciated by Flippy.

"_Ugh, what I'm thinking about?"_

After a while, Flaky's body started to trembling—remembering _his_ action to kill everyone in her house and force her to stayed in his house that day. But, she tried to control her scared.

In the next minute, the red-haired girl try to step slowly in front of Flippy's room. With all of courage she has, her hand outstretched for knocking but stop in the middle. Flaky's eyes peeking in every gap of the wooden door.

Suddenly, the door opened. A pairing of two golden eyes stare into Flaky's eyes with unhappily gaze.

"A-aa.. I-i.. I just w-want to tell you.. t-that the lunch is r-ready.." Flaky tried hard to control her shaking voice. Her eyes looking at the floor. "—**Look at me.**" said the owner of the golden eyes. The red-haired girl wants to obeyed _his_ command.

Started feeling bored, the _army-veteran_ boy grabbed Flaky's arm and push her roughly inside of his room. Then, Flaky's ears can hear a _clack_ voice, sign of the locked door. "**I know you will came at me, what are you afraid of, hn?**"

He sighed, "**Look. at. me. Flaky.. or I'll stabbed you with my favorite knife.**" threatened the _army_-teen in front of her.

As soon as Flaky's head gaze upward to look at his face. She stare at him with almost teary-eyes. "**Now hear, I believe that you don't know this problem that I'M**—**the ****people who stand infront of you now isn't Flippy.**" said him in heavy sound.

_What will you do, Fliqpy? Wanna scared her again?_

_**You have an eyes and ears, right? Just shut the hell up and look.**_

Now the sounds that heard in the room is a small growling sound of Fliqpy's. The red-haired girl just squeeze her brown skirt, give a shock looked at Fliqpy's eyes.

She can't think about it. If it doesn't Flippy, then _who_?

"**I'm Fliqpy, the other of Flippy's… it JUST you were know about this**" answer Fliqpy after looks Flaky's expression. After hearing the answer, Flaky feels something will go wrong.

The teenager in front of her just show his evil smirk and says with flat voice.

"**Because you already know of this secret of mine and Flippy's, let's do something with yours.. shall we?**"

Bingo.

* * *

Let's go to the next _chappie_ :3 but before that, review please? XD


	3. Bright Smile

_StawberryFreak _: It's about two weeks and now I wanna update the new chapter! I apologies if this chapter really short 'cause the not enough imajination *pft, specially thanks for **BoonyTheWolf** and because the reviews of chapter two~

* * *

**No Exit**

* * *

A dead body, the floor, the wall and her body was covered in many blood. Even **him**. The-red haired girl just look at the people in front of her with fears and shocked. "**Flaky… are you ready to join with 'em?**", says **him** in dark baritone.

That girl start to run as fast as she could. But it's useless. She can feel her neck choked by the firm hand. Her dark red iris stare weakly into two golden iris in front of her face. "P-please, don't!"

"**It's too late!**" an evil laugh hears echoing together along with the stabbed sound.

Suddenly, Flaky wake up. Her eyes open widely. She looks around, _"It's just a dream?" _her mind just try to connect what happened with her.

16:32 PM, it's already afternoon. Where is Fliqpy? After he torture her with many scratch and wound, she can't move freely.

"Wake up already?" says someone behind the curtain. Flaky turns her head into the source of the voice. "S-splendid?" she surprised then, "How you can—"

"Go in here? That brat just go outside with funny expression", the blue bright hair young boy just laugh. Flaky just staring at him. She knows about Splendid when she just arrived at Happy Tree Town.

The next minute, Flaky start to move her body but stop in the middle cause of a pain in her back. "I see, he whipped that part so many, just don't force yourself."

Alright, she is remembering all of the sudden. Yesterday, she's ran away from Flippy's house, made him more angry. When she get caught, Flippy hit her face until drop down and bringing her back.

"Oi… what did you done to my Flakes?", a sounds come behind the door and suddenly open. Splendid stared at the green-haired boy, "Nothin' she wants to tell something to you. I wanna go home, bye~".

"A-aa…"

Before Flaky's sentences out, Splendid already slam the door with a grin.

"F-flippy, I… I'll make the breakfast!", Flaky moves and yet her body is trembling. "No, just take a rest, okay?"

"B-but.."

"**I said rest!**"

Flippy eyes widened and looked at the scared girl. "I'm.. sorry.. don't force yourself, Flaky, please", his baritone hear so calm, not just a second ago.

_What the hell are you?!_

_**I still can't be patient to make her suffer again…**_

_Damn you! remember our promise? You broke it yesterday, Fliqpy…_

Now, Flaky try to reach up the door, Flippy get hurry and open it for her. "T-thank you.."

A hand put on Flaky's head, and rubbing on it. Firstly, the red headed girl is trembling so hard—afraid if Flippy wants to torture her again.

"Good girl, I won't hurt you again… I'm Flippy now", said him in grin.

"_He's Flippy.. not Fliqpy... yet, Fliqpy tell that to me.."_, Flaky just think of herself. "Let me help you to make breakfast!", green-haired boy just shout with a spirit, make the girl infront of him smile happily.

* * *

Annnnnddd~ the **review**,_ onegaishimasu_!


	4. The Suffer Come Again

Flaky couldn't believe it. She just making a breakfast with Flippy—the boy who one body with that evil. And now, in front of her eyes, Flippy eat with a cheerful face. The red haired girl just looked down, think about what will she do after this.

Or what about this food.

"Why you don't **eat**?"

Feeling something strange about his partner-house, Flaky shocked after hearing the last tone voice from him. "Are you alright, Flaky?", it's hear normal. Maybe it's just her feelings.

"_Please don't, Fliqpy"_

"_**huh? Why~?"**_

Flaky just smiles and start eating the breakfast. She want to start conversation, but, she doesn't have much courage with this veteran-army students. Once she swallow the food, Flippy stare at her.

At that moment, the baritone of _him_ is hear. "So, how is it? Isn't it **good enough?**". Flaky's eyes widened and a second later close slowly. "**Have a nice time, Flakes"**

An evil grin. That gaze.

"Fliq..py..", she's moan and fell down.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

"_Where am i..?"_, said Flaky in herself. When her consciousness comes back, her eyes looking around and realize that the room was Flippy's. Now, she is talking into herself. Why Fliqpy just so easy take over Flippy's body.

She think it so seriously although she can't hear a step on her back. **"Wake up already? As a primary, you just realized that here's my room."**

Flaky just stare down, as usually she can't take _his_ gaze. **"Didn't realize somethin'?"**. As she look down, her eyes can see the rope was wrapped in her body. Make sure the bound is very hard to loose, Fliqpy further strengthen the ties until a little shouts came out from Flaky's lips.

"W-what are y-you gonna do with m-me..?", she start tremble after her eyes widened look at the kitchen knife. _"So, he flip after he use that knife while making breakfast!"_, said Flaky in her mind.

"**I heard that you want to say something what like that blue bastard said.. what is it?"**, Fliqpy give a glare at Flaky. "T-that's true.. i.."

Fliqpy titled his head with a smirk. **"Come on,said it or.."** a cold silver clings to Flaky's neck, **"or, your throat will out from your mouth."**

"i… I JUST WANT TO OUT OF HERE!", shouts Flaky with teary eyes, she cried. Then, Fliqpy chuckled loudly and lick Flaky's tears, "**If you can just go!"**, Fliqpy cut up the tie with the knife and hit the red-haired's stomach. A scream of pain out again from Flaky's lips.

"**Go.."**, said Flippy with a flat voice. Flaky just bend over her body and try to take over her pain. **"I said go, this is what you want, right?"**.

"**Go away!"**. In an instant, Fliqpy torture Flaky's body who was still curled with hard kick. Then, _his _hand isn't forget to hit her. Flaky's breath slowly hard and short because of Fliqpy's attack that come repeatedly.

The red-haired girl's body just trembled, she can't breath normally after Fliqpy stop his act. **"Oh, I see.. you can't run away from me, right? If you really do that, I'll do this again to you.."**

Fliqpy go out from his room and come back with a large cage that enough fits for Flaky's body. Fliqpy lift Flaky and throw it roughly into the cage and locked it.

"**This will restrain you, hahaha!"**

After that laugh, Flaky close her pair of eyes slowly, make the brown iris behind her eyelid. Her body couldn't take anymore to keep aware.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

"_DID YOU REALIZE WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HER!?"_, Flippy shouted at his alter-ego who still take over his body. _**"So, what's the problem, hm? It's really nice to make her suffering."**_

"_Y-you.. open her cage! Now! Let her go!"_

"_**It's not easy~"**_ then, Fliqpy store the key for himself and give Flippy's turn to control the body.

Flippy just fell down on his knees, "I'm sorry.. Flaky.."

* * *

**Staw-chan : **Sorry for taking so long! This chapter make Fliqpy's _gore_ side come too much in the lowest level XD

Any way, give me more review, please :3


End file.
